freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Budcat Creations
Budcat Creations was founded in September, 2000, by Jason Andersen, Isaac Burns, and Jonah Stich. The team has produced original titles and system conversions of previously- or concurrently-produced games for companies such as Electronic Arts and Majesco. On November 10, 2008, it was acquired by Activision and was doing the PS2 ports of Guitar Hero series since Neversoft took over in 2007. On November 16, 2010, the studio was closed by Activision. Logos 2001: On a white background we see a gray shiny sphere, with three big scratches from a cat's paw on it. On it is "BUDCAT", also featuring scratches hrough it. Below that is "CREATIONS", spaced to fit the width of above text. 2005: We fade into a red and white cat, who vomits out of his mouth a video game controller (wire and all) to the floor, where the words "BUDCAT" are imprinted on small red buttons. "Creations, LLC" is positioned directly below "BUDCAT." The controller is similar in design of the face of the cat. As the controller falls onto the ground, the controller's wire disappears. 2007: We see the cat from the previous logo, with a more human-like design this time. He is holding a guitar in a room full with speakers. It raises it's arm and strikes a loud chord on the guitar, which is played through the speakers. The resulting sound is so loud, it throws throw the cat towards the screen. The impact of the cat's face with the screen imprints the previous controller logo on the screen, while the cat falls down off-screen shortly afterwards. Then the words "BUDCAT", in it's same style as before, appear one-by-one each music note plays. After that, "Creations, LLC" appears below. The background fades out as the words appear. 2011: TBA Scare Factor 2001: None. Very tame, compared to its follow-up... 2005: Medium to high; some first-time viewers may be frightened by the appearance of the cat (especially his face). The entire belch process and the sound effects that accompany it don't really help matters. The logo is however intended to be humorous, and the scare factor may drop for those used to it. 2007: Low to medium. The sudden appearance of the logo and the appearance of the cat may still get to some, although the logo is supposed to be funny like (and tamer than) its predecessor. 2011: TBA Category:Green Logos Category:Logos that contain cats Category:Red Logos Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Common Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Medium to High Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Unscary Logos Category:2001 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2011 Category:Silver Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Logos that scare microsoft sam Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Defunct Category:Logos that could scare me Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Peep Category:Logos that scare BND Category:THX Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:B Category:U Category:D Category:C Category:A Category:T Category:R Category:E Category:I Category:O Category:N Category:S Category:Bizarre Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Freaky Logos Category:Strange Logos